One week can make a difference
by evillive369
Summary: Rin has changed and its all because of Naraku. How will Sesshomaru deal with this new Rin.


I do not own any of the characters!

ch. 1 from girl to woman

In the world of demon and humans one girl could count her blessings that she had one of the strongest demons there were to protect her. Sesshomaru.

' I want to be with my lord forever' thought the carefree Rin. She often wondered if her lord would always be there to protect even if she did something to upset her lord. As far as she knew she had never upset her lord but had tempted to lie to him, but only to protect her friend Kohaku. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when her lord stopped in the middle of the woods.

Sesshomaru stopped and tilted his head toward the sky when an familiar scent hit his sensitive nose. "Naraku" he hissed out with loathing.

"Rin stay here, Jaken come with me" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" Rin would obey her lord no matter what.

As soon as Rin answered Sesshomaru and Jaken left with such speed that she barely even got her famous smile to her childish face. With her companions gone Rin decided to sit upon a large stone and hum an old song she knew to pass the time.

----------

Not too far ahead of the trio Naraku and his new toy, Taka was getting ready

Taka was awakened by Naraku a week ago, upon a small shrine protected from demons and humans by ruins. Anyone passing the place would have thought it was an old abandoned village. It was the prefect place for his love to hide him. Taka was a demon hidden in human form that would feed off of other humans. Once his love had found out his secret he was bound to stone pole where he could not touch a human and his energy drained form him and there for generations he slept. Taka smelled like humans and could hide by cloaking himself when needed. But as handy as this trick was it would exhaust him and he needed humans to keep his energy going if not he would eventually fall into another long slumber.

'Just as I had planned' thought Naraku.

"He will be here in no time, and while I keep him busy I want you Taka to go and take only a taste of that little brat of his, understood."

Naraku wanted this demon to make sure he only tasted the human girl for he needed her to make sure the great Sesshomaru would know what pain was and if anyone could break the ice cold exterior Sesshomaru exhibited it would be her.

Naraku didn't know why he protected the girl but he knew that she was going to be his downfall. Yes Naraku had big plans for his ward and even Sesshomaru would not be able to protect her this time.

"Naraku I see you have come out of hiding." Sesshomaru stated. "Why are you here?"

"Sesshomaru I have come to test my new plans, why don't you try to defeat me" ' I need only keep him busy for a short time' thought Naraku and even the idea made him smile more wickedly than before.

At Naraku's request Sesshomaru welded Tokijin and proceeded to use the demonic power of the sword on his hated enemy. Just as the powerful bast was meant to cut Naraku in half he used his glowing barrier to protect him. Naruka laughed at Sesshomarus pitiful attempt and decided to mock the demon even more.

"Even the Great Sesshomaru can not break through my barrier!"

Even though Sesshomaru showed no emotion toward Naraku's comment his arrogance was starting to piss him off.

' What is Naraku trying to prove' he thought as he once again tried to slice through the barrier. Then he heard Rin scream and he now knew Naraku was just buying time.

-------------

The stone Rin was sitting on was warm where the sun had beaten upon the hard surface, the warmth made the girl relax and hum and old tune. She was soon awaken from her time of melancholy when something grabbed her ankle and pulled her the the cool damp earth. Her first reaction was to scream, but then she started to lose consciousness and her bright world became dark.

Taka knew that he could only have a taste of the girl for Naraku needed her life to only be lengthen by a few years. As Taka pulled her to the ground Rin started to grow into an older body. Taka wanted to drain her completely for every year he took from a human it would add days to his. Taka had been asleep for so long and he wanted to stay awake forever. He was enjoying himself as he bite into the young girl and sucked the life from her.

Soon after Taka had tasted the girl the one Naraku had warned him about was above him ready to eliminate him. Just as the poisonous claws of the powerful demon sliced through his body it reformed and he quickly disguised himself into the woods, leaving with his week of life.

" Is that our Rin!" Jaken proclaimed excitedly. "What has happen to her! " Jaken looked upon the girl that once was and stated the obvious, "It appears she has grown my lord."

Rin still layed unconscious but it was not his little Rin anymore she was years older and her kimono only barely covered her now melon sized breast and her small bottom. Her legs were long and slender and her hair was down to her feet. She had the same curves has Inuyasha's miko, so Sesshomaru guessed that Rin had aged about the same.

Sesshomaru pulled the now too small white and orange kimono off her frame and untied his yellow and purple silk sash from around his waist and wrapped up his Rin.

Apparent that Naraku was planning to attack Rin this angered the great dog demon. ' This demon had no demonic scent but clearly it was a demon. Naraku lured me to him so he could harm my ward. This demon feeds on the young and Naraku attempted to provided it with nourishment.' Sesshomaru pondered.' If Rin had not screamed I may have not saved her at all. She will not be left alone again I can protect her better if she stays by my side.' This thought helped ease the dog demons mind as he gazed upon the sky.

Okay my first fic and story ever! any pointers i will gladly accept I love positive criticism!


End file.
